


Sustenance

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Bechdel Test Pass, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-26
Updated: 2006-04-26
Packaged: 2017-11-06 07:06:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/416108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes it's easier to work toward what you need, not what you want.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sustenance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lextenou](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=lextenou).



> Date: 26 April 2006  
> Word Count: 608  
> Summary: Sometimes it's easier to work toward what you need, not what you want.  
> Warnings: Spoilers for "A Bullet Runs Through It, Parts 1 & 2"  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Frisked & Conquered  
> Link to: <http://f-n-c.shatterstorm.net/>  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "CSI: Crime Scene Investigators," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Jerry Bruckheimer Television, Alliance Atlantis, and CBS Productions. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "CSI: Crime Scene Investigators," CBS, or any representatives of Louise Lombard or Marg Helgenberger.
> 
> Author’s Notes: This was supposed to be a little drabble/ficlet for [](http://lextenou.livejournal.com/profile)[**lextenou**](http://lextenou.livejournal.com/), who'd requested _"Eating her lunch and drinking from a soda bottle girl - Sofia, CSI"_ over [here](http://ariestess.livejournal.com/579405.html?thread=1408589#t1408589). It was supposed to be lighthearted and fun. Yeah, didn't work out that way, did it? It was supposed to be a drabble. But my muses decided to let this little scenario play itself out and see where it took us.
> 
> I wrote the bulk of this on the bus on the way home from work tonight. It really wasn't what I was expecting. But I like what I ended up with… A nice little look into Catherine and Sofia both…
> 
> Dedication: to my muses, because they've never truly let me down…

  


It's interesting.

There's a strange thing with me. When I perceive someone as a threat, competition, this side of me comes out. Let's call a spade a spade, shall we? I'm a real bitch when I'm in battle mode.

For the longest time, I saw her as competition, a rival to best in an unspoken battle.

And then the reversal. Her demotion. My promotion. To her old job, in fact. And neither of us had gotten what we wanted. Or had we? It was all just Ecklie fucking with us anyway.

Then she left and came back as a detective. Really changed the playing field, that's for sure. Suddenly we weren't rivals anymore, but co-combatants in the same battle to catch the criminals.

There was a moment when I chose to end the animosity, the battle still silently waging on. It was the first day she'd been back to work after Bell's funeral. After she'd been cleared of the friendly fire that caused his death. She looked so lost in the break room, like a little girl waiting for her mommy to finish with work. Even from the doorway, I could see the red rimming her eyes. The other cops were still giving her shit about what had happened, and it was obvious she was still far too fragile to take it.

Before I knew what I was doing, I was buying an extra sandwich and soda from the machines. Plopping the food down in front of her, I eased into the chair next to her. I wasn't surprised when she jumped at the realization she wasn't alone; she'd been so far into her headspace, it wasn't even funny.

"You looked like you could use a little sustaining," I said simply with a nonchalant shrug, and pushed the food closer to her.

She stared at me for a moment, a deer caught in the headlights, before she tore into the sandwich with gusto. If I hadn't known any better, I'd have sworn she hadn't eaten since the incident. And it was probably right. I wouldn't have been in much better shape, I suppose.

"Thank you," she finally said, voice quavering only slightly, and took a long drink from the bottle. She lifted the last bit of the sandwich before popping it into her mouth. "Chicken salad, my favorite. How'd you know?"

"Just a guess. Besides, it's a safe, unassuming meal that won't potentially upset your stomach." She quirked a brow at me. "It's a mom thing, I suppose." She nodded and took another drink of the soda, falling inward again into her thoughts. "Hey," I said softly, touching her arm. "Don't do it. Let it go. You can't change anything that happened, okay?"

"But I can't get it out of my head," she whispered, tears filling those expressive eyes. "I don't know if I can ever let it go."

"You have to, Sofia, or you'll end up just as dead as Bell is. And where will that leave the rest of us?" Again, I got that deer in the headlights look. Shifting closer, I wrapped an arm around her shoulders, pulled her close in an encompassing motherly embrace. Her body shook with the pent-up emotions, and I simply continued to comfort her through the worst of it, and I let her go when she finally made moves to pull back. "Feel better?"

"Thank you, Catherine," she replied, reaching for a napkin to wipe at her face. "But… Why?"

"Because we all deserve a second chance," I replied honestly. "And because you're a part of this place. I'd hate to see what it would be like without you around."


End file.
